


Always you

by taeyoooooong



Series: One Year Anniversary Special: Roses and Strawberry Cake [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of it, Love, M/M, Pet Names, Prince Lee Jeno, another rewrite lol, different title as well, its ok don't worry, jeno loves jaemin, kitchen boy na jaemin, marriage proposals, originally called 'the boy who loved the boy in the kitchen', so much better than the original, the dreamies love each other, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jeno's getting married.Unfortunately, it's not to the person he wants.





	Always you

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! we're almost at the end of this little special, and then we'll be back with your regularly scheduled original works. this time, i've taken the liberty to change the title, because i feel like this on fits better with how i've written it. if you didn't know, this was originally called, 'the boy who loved the boy in the kitchen'. yeah, a total mouthful. so, be glad i changed it haha.

“Renjun!”

Renjun looked around the castle halls for the voice.

“Over here!”

He saw a hand sticking out from behind a pillar, and rushed over to it. He saw Jeno hiding sheepishly.

“What’s up?”

“So, um, today is Jaemin and I’s two-year anniversary. I have something to give to him, but I feel like it’s not the right time. So, I need help getting another one. And uh, I also haven’t told my parents anything. Help?”

Renjun sighed, and pulled Jeno into his room. He locked the door, and sat him down.

“Alright, Jeno. You know you’re my best friend now, and I love you right? Anyways, you are a dumbass. You have been together for _two _years. And yet, your parents don’t even know that you’re gay.”

“Okay, I was going to tell them, but I found out that uh…they’re arranging a marriage for me. In conclusion, I fucked up a lil’ bit.”

Renjun raised an eyebrow. “A little bit? Oh honey, you messed up bad.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m just trying to make myself a little better.”

Jeno ran a hand through his hair, and Renjun sat down next to him. “It’s alright. We’ll figure something out. I can talk to Mark and see if he can delay the wedding.”

“Yeah, okay. I trust you guys. But, can you please help me find something else for Jaemin?”

“Yep. Come with me.”

Renjun took Jeno into Jisung’s studio, and pulled a box out from a cabinet. He opened the box, showing Jeno a silver necklace with a rose pendant.

“How did you know I was going to come to you? Also, where did you get that?”

“Well, I knew your anniversary was coming up, and I considered the possibility of you forgetting. I sent Chenle out to get something, and he came back with this.”

Jeno rubbed his temple. “Alright, thanks. I just gotta figure out what to do with everything else.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get there. And, what was the other thing?”

“You’ll find out soon.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Thanks. I feel so loved.”

“No, don’t get it twisted, it’s just, I want it to be a surprise.”

“Fine. Go meet your lover boy, and tell him I said hi.”

Jeno nodded, and set off to the kitchen.

* * *

“Jaemin! Where are you?” Jeno called out into the clamor of the kitchen.

“Over here!”

Jeno rushed over to the small corner where he heard Jaemin’s voice. Jaemin set down his rolling pin, and tried to dust off the flour covering his apron and face. He failed, and Jeno laughed endearingly.

“Hmph. Flour’s a little bitch.”

Jeno chuckled, and grabbed his hand. “Come on. I have something for you.”

Jeno led them out into the gardens, and sat down on a hill under a large, billowing tree. Jaemin sat down on Jeno’s lap, and snuggled into his chest.

“So, what’s so important that you made me leave my work?”

“Our anniversary, obviously.”

“Hm, I don’t know, cupcakes are pretty good.”

Jeno shoved Jaemin off his lap, and Jaemin rolled around laughing. “Okay, sorry. I’ll be right back, I gotta get something.”

Jaemin got to his feet, and jogged into the kitchens. A few minutes later, he came back out with a cake. Jaemin sat down in front of him and presented the cake.

“Here. I made this earlier for this. It’s half and half, strawberry and chocolate.”

“I see you remembered I still like chocolate after stuffing me with strawberry.”

Jaemin pouted. “I thought you liked my strawberry.”

“Aw, babe. You know I like anything you make.”

Jaemin leaned in to kiss his lips before pulling away and glaring. “You better.”

He scratched his shoulder and sighed. “I would’ve gotten you something better but…the castle doesn’t pay me much.”

“Sorry. I’ve been trying to strike it up with my parents since I’m becoming king and all that, but they won’t listen. I think they’re more focused on the fact that I’m becoming king, and not the fact that the decisions I make matter now.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know you’re doing your best.”

Jaemin smiled kindly, and kissed his cheek.

“I got you something too. Well, technically Chenle and Renjun did, but I did get you something that’s for later.”

Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What’s that?”

“I said, it’s for later. But, I’ll give you this one thing right now.”

Jeno dug inside of his pocket, and pulled out a slightly smushed box. He set the cake aside, and beckoned for Jaemin to come closer.

“Well, I knew I had to give you something today, and not just tell you I had a gift for you later. I asked Chenle and Renjun to help me out, and they brought me this.”

Jeno opened the box, and took out a silver necklace with a tiny rose pendant. Jaemin’s eyes widened, and he took the necklace into his hands to inspect it.

“Jeno, where did you get this?”

“Like I said, I didn’t.”

To his dismay, Jaemin started sniffling.

“Jaemin, are you okay?”

Jaemin shook his head, and buried his face in his hands. Jeno scooted over to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. When Jaemin managed to regulate his breathing, he sat up straight and wiped his nose.

“Jaemin, what happened?”

“Jeno, this isn’t an ordinary necklace. This was _my _necklace. When I first started working here, my mother gave me this to show me that she’d always be with me no matter how far away I was. Since I was new, some senior staff came, apparently sent by the Queen to inspect me. They took one look at it, and snatched it away, saying that I was a mere kitchen boy and shouldn’t deserve to have this. And I never saw it again.”

“You know, thanks for telling me. I needed to cut some staff anyways, so we’ll start there.”

“Jeno, you can’t…”

“I totally can. That was definitely against castle protocol, no matter how high ranked you are. Here, I’ll put it on you.”

Jaemin turned around, and Jeno clasped the necklace around his neck. Jaemin faced him once again, and Jeno saw more tears fall.

“It’s okay, don’t cry. You have the necklace back now, right?”

Jaemin choked back a sob. “Jeno, that’s not it…”

Jeno stared at him for a bit before everything suddenly clicked. _Oh._

“Jaemin, why didn’t you…why didn’t you tell me?”

Jaemin cracked, and started crying harder. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to worry you. You had a lot on your mind, and I really didn’t want you fussing over me.”

“Jaemin, you know you’re worth more to me than some smelly old dudes in fancy robes, right?”

Jaemin laughed wetly, drying his face with his sleeve. “You probably shouldn’t call them that.”

“Probably shouldn’t, but I will.”

Jaemin shook his head, leaning into Jeno’s chest. Jeno slightly rubbed his arm. “How long?”

“Four months.”

Jeno gasped. “Jaemin!”

“Like I said, I didn’t want to worry you.”

Jeno ran a hand down his face. “We have to do a funeral for her. Something, because I know she was very special to you and your last relative that you’re in contact with.”

“No. I don’t want that for her. I know she wouldn’t want that either. I just want to let her soul rest. She’s tired.”

“You’re sure?”

Jaemin nodded. “Very.”

Jeno sighed, letting his cheek rest on Jaemin’s head. “Wish you could’ve told me.”

“I should’ve. Might’ve saved me all this emotional turmoil.”

“Well, it’s too late now, isn’t it?”

“Perhaps.”

Jeno kissed his hair, humming an answer. Jaemin closed his eyes, letting the sun’s warmth and the rhythm of Jeno’s heartbeat lull him to sleep, all with a small smile on his face.

* * *

“Hey, er, Renjun? Chenle? Can you guys come here for a second?”

Renjun and Chenle came running into Jeno’s room.

“What’s wrong?”

“Where’d you get the necklace?”

“Huh?”

“Where’d you get the necklace that you gave Renjun for Jaemin?”

Chenle shrugged. “Well, I don’t know. Jisung gave me a box filled with jewelry and told me to go nuts. He told me he got the box from the Queen though.”

Jeno narrowed his eyes. _The Queen? _

“Interesting. Funny how that happened, considering it was Jaemin’s necklace to begin with.”

Chenle and Renjun’s eyes bugged out. “Shit. How?”

“Long story short, Jaemin got robbed by a bunch of shitty staff that was managed by my mother, and they gave it to her. She probably got bored of it, and gave it to Jisung.”

Chenle shook his head. “Gosh, I’m really sorry. I gotta find Jaemin and tell him that I’m sorry.”

“Might not be a good time to do that yet. Hold back on doing that. I have to have a talk.”

* * *

“Mother, I need to talk to you about the staff. I have a few grievances, in fact. First—”

“Sorry Jeno, I really don’t have the time right now to hear about the staff. However, you have impeccable timing. I really do need to tell you something.”

Jeno frowned. “But Mother, I—”

“Jeno, it’s time for you to be quiet. This is important.”

“What could be more important than the people who take car of us and make sure we don’t die?”

“Jeno, quiet.”

Jeno huffed, pinching his nose bridge. “Fine. Enlighten me.”

“I have arranged a marriage for you.”

Jeno choked on his spit, and his eyes widened. “Pardon?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself. Your father and I have decided to arrange a marriage for you. You will meet Somin in six months.”

Instantly, Jeno’s world was turned upside down. All on his anniversary. Damn, the holiday luck struck again.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. I’m…I’m just gonna go.”

Jeno didn’t wait for a reply before running out of the room, and running frantically to his room and sending out his staff to get his friends.

The five boys came stumbling in through the narrow doors. “What? Who died?”

Jeno winced, and shook his head. “Jaemin’s mom. I’m getting married. I fucked up.”

Silence.

“Pardon?” Jisung spoke up meekly.

“Jaemin’s mom is dead, and I’m getting married to someone other than Jaemin. And I find this out on my anniversary. Life is great.”

Mark started sputtering. “Wh-what? No! That’s not possible, I made sure to delay it! I’m the royal advisor! Whoever changed their minds, I’m going to shove my foot so far—”

Donghyuck put a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, Mark. Shoving a foot up their ass is going to leave to much evidence. Haven’t I taught you a thing?”

Mark nodded. “Right. Always the air shot between the toes.”

Jeno blinked. “Guys. Not the issue. I’m getting _married. _To a _girl. _I am _gay._”

Renjun shook his head. “This is getting bad. How long do we have?”

“Six months. May not seem like much, but definitely enough time for them to plan a wedding.”

Mark nodded. “Alright. Let me see what I can do. I’m afraid it might not be much, but I’ll look into it.”

“I can always murder someone.”

“Not the time.”

Jisung held up a hand, effectively shutting everyone up. “Has anyone thought to maybe, tell Jaemin?”

Everyone looked at each other, and their mouths opened and closed.

“Oh. Good idea.”

Jisung groaned, grabbing Jeno by the collar and dragging him outside of the room.

“Okay! Okay, sheesh. I’m going.”

* * *

“Jeno? Is something wrong?”

Jeno fiddled with his fingers and took a deep breath. “So, um…I have something to tell you.”

“Okay. Hit me.”

“Well, I, uh…I’m getting married.”

“Come again?” Jaemin’s head jerked up, eyes blown wide.

“I’m getting married.”

He blinked, and scratched his head. “Well, that certainly isn’t ideal.”

“I’m really sorry, Jaemin. I seriously tried to stop it, but I couldn’t. I know this is a sensitive time for you, but I just had to tell you, because well, you’re my boyfriend and I’m getting married to someone else. Oh gosh, I’m a terrible boyfriend, I’m getting married to someone else! Jesus, why—”

Jaemin giggled, putting a hand on Jeno’s cheek. “It’s fine. I mean, unless you’re the person who’s asking to marry them.”

Jeno shook his head ‘no’ vigorously.

“Then it’s fine. I know, you shouldn’t be with me anyway.”

“But I want to.”

“That’s fine. I know you’re worried about this, but you know, we’ll figure it out. You love me right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, because I love you too. And that means, we’re basically together for life.”

Jaemin winked, and Jeno finally calmed down.

“I don’t know…if I’m stuck with you for the rest of my life, I’m not sure I’d want a long one.”

Jaemin pinched his cheek hard, making him hiss.

“I’m kidding.”

“That’s what I thought, my dear.”

Jaemin smiled, and took Jeno’s hand, walking around the secret garden to tend to his flowers.

“You’re really okay with this?”

Jaemin shrugged. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? I mean, the prince is my boyfriend, so I think I’ve gotten enough already.”

“You know, you deserve more than that. I mean, honestly, I’d rather be known as Na Jaemin’s boyfriend instead.”

Jaemin narrowed his eyes. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“I’m serious! Have you ever met Na Jaemin? He’s kind, talented, smart,” Jeno rambled, grabbing Jaemin’s waist in the process.

“He’s also extremely beautiful. I mean, that face is the face of an angel.”

“Jeno…”

“And all I’m saying is that Na Jaemin, being the amazing person he is, deserves more credit and attention.”

Jaemin looked flustered. “I’m just a kitchen boy. Nothing special.”

“To me, you are something special.”

He scoffed, light pink still tinting his cheeks. He placed his hands on Jeno’s chest and leaned in to kiss Jeno on the lips.

“Is that what you wanted?”

“I mean, it was an added bonus. You’re my gift.”

“Jeez, if this is what our life is like together…”

“Na Jaemin, don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

Jaemin cheekily stuck his tongue out at Jeno, and broke free from Jeno’s grasp.

“…Then I don’t know if I want a long one at all.”

Jeno growled, and Jaemin took off running into the palace, giggles heard from meters away. Jeno grinned, and took off after him.

* * *

“Do I really have to do this?”

Jisung sighed for the twentieth time that morning. “Yes, Jeno. You do.”

He reached out to tuck a piece of hair into place, and set his hands on Jeno’s shoulders. “Come on, dickwad. Get it together.”

Jeno groaned, swatting Jisung’s fussy hands away. “What if I just…jumped out that window?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic. Come on, it’ll only be an hour, yeah? After that, the seven of us can go eat some cake. Just a grand old time, alright?”

Jaemin pecked his lips, and gave him a fond smile afterwards.

“Can I look now?”

Jaemin shot Jisung a glare. “You’re eighteen. Get over it.”

“Still, I don’t need to see it. Don’t rub it in my face, frankly I’m—”

“Alright, I’m leaving! Wish me luck!”

Jisung and Jaemin smirked in victory behind Jeno’s back, and Jeno started walking to the conference room.

When Jeno stepped in, his parent’s and Somin’s parents immediately rushed over and fawned over him.

“My my! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, Jeno. You’ve grown so much! So handsome too!”

Jeno uncomfortably tugged on his suit collar, and glanced over at Somin who was also rolling her eyes and adjusting her gloves. Glad to know he wasn’t the only person fed up with this shit.

“Well, we’ll leave you two. After all, your marriage will be in…a couple weeks.”

Jeno choked, and waited for their parents to leave before slumping down into a chair.

“Parents, am I right?”

Jeno nodded weakly, and put his head in his hands.

“So what’s your deal? You look like someone kicked your dog.”

“It’s just…everything’s going wrong.”

Somin nodded. “I feel that, dude. How so, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Jeno raised an eyebrow, and figured, why the hell not? Death was inevitable, so why not have some fun?

“Well, first things first, I’m marrying you. Like, no offense or anything, you’re very pretty. You’re also probably nice, but the problem is, is that I’m very, very, gay.”

Somin sat back, and snorted. “Wow. I thought like, you didn’t want to be king or something. Really, you just like dick like the rest of us.”

“Another thing, I also have a boyfriend I love very much and don’t intend on leaving anytime soon, so we’ll have to work something out.”

“Wait, for real? You too?”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a side hoe too! Well, not really. You’re not really my main hoe, though…whatever. I’d just rather be with him instead.”

Jeno sighed in relief. “Great. No broken hearts and no hard feelings.”

“You know, this is working out much better than I thought. I actually planned on marrying you, having a little fight, a little scandal, and then divorce. Obviously, that’s a little stupid now.”

“Who says we can’t have a little fun? Life is short.”

Somin nodded approvingly. “I like you, Lee Jeno. What do you have in mind?”

“So, you ever watch that show, Shadowhunters?”

* * *

“Hey idiots! Meet my new friend, Somin!”

Donghyuck popped his head up from the couch in Jeno’s room. “Isn’t this the chick you were supposed to marry?”

“Key word, supposed. Well, we’re cheating on each other, so…”

Somin smiled, and waved. “Hi! I’m Jeno’s fake fiancé.”

Jaemin’s head popped up from Donghyuck’s lap, and he grinned. “Hi! I’m Jeno’s boyfriend.”

Somin’s mouth dropped, and she gasped. “Oh my god. Your hair…is so amazing!”

“Girl, I was just about to say the same! This color looks great on you.”

“Jeno, what’s his name again?”

Jeno chuckled. “Jaemin.”

“Jaemin, you’re my new favorite person. Come here, you gotta tell me the tips. Your skin is flawless…”

“Gosh, you don’t even wanna know. My skin routine is like, three hours long.”

Jaemin rolled off the couch, and grabbed her hand. “Come with me. I’ve really been into fashion lately, and I’m tired of talking to Jisung about it.”

Jeno watched them, dumbfounded, as they ran off to the studio.

“Did they just leave me…for each other?”

Renjun sighed, and shook his head. “That’s tough.

* * *

“Ahem.”

Jaemin looked up from the dress he and Somin were working on, and smiled. “Hi. Look at this! Somin helped with the pattern.”

Jeno came over, and patted his shoulder. “Looks great.”

“What are you doing here? Usually, you don’t bother coming.”

Jeno sighed. “I miss you. You’ve been with Somin for hours.”

“Clingy much?”

“Shut up, Somin. I bet you miss your boyfriend too.”

Somin shrugged. “Guilty as charged. Jaemin, just go with your boyfriend. We can finish this later.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, and apologized to Somin. “Alright, Jeno. Let’s go.”

Jeno grabbed his hand, and dragged him to his bedroom.

“What do you want?”

Jeno shrugged, and opened his curtains. “I miss you.”

“Mhm. Why?”

“Gosh, can’t I miss my boyfriend? Come on, I have been really busy lately, and I was looking forward to spending time with you today. But no, you and Somin just _have _to become best friends.”

Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist from behind, and breathed in his cologne. Jaemin chuckled lightly.

“You’re so childish. Don’t hog me.”

“But you’re miiiine.”

“And what about it?” Jaemin leaned into his chest, putting his hands on top of Jeno’s.

“You’re being difficult.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes.”

“You always succeed, my love.”’

Jaemin smiled, and squeezed his hand as Jeno released him. “You know, you certainly have your moments.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow, and beckoned for Jaemin to lay down with him.

“Well, that line you just said? Completely just melted my heart.”

Jeno smiled his adorable eye-smile, and pulled Jaemin down next to him. Jaemin settled down, and stared up at the ceiling. He felt Jeno’s eyes on him.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on. There’s something, and we both know it.”

Jeno hummed, turning away from Jaemin and stared up at the ceiling with him.

“I’m just glad I ended up with you.”

Jaemin grinned, and smacked Jeno’s chest. “Yeah? Good thing you chose me, right? I can cook, and I’m handsome. I mean…nothing more than a standard princess though.”

He turned to face Jeno, who was still staring at the ceiling.

“I’d always choose you.”

* * *

“We never did have that cake.”

Jaemin turned to Jeno, and sighed. “What is with you and cake?”

“Listen, you’re being so mean right now. You stuff me with cake for two years, and then tell me I have a problem. Do you know how hard I have to work to keep my muscles and abs?”

Jaemin snorted, and reached over to pinch Jeno’s stomach. “What muscles?”

“The ones you drool over after I take a shower.”

Jaemin immediately turned red, and started sputtering nonsense. “What? No! I don’t…I don’t drool. I’m very dignified.”

“Keep telling yourself that, love.”

He turned even redder, and hid his face in his hands while Jeno fondly looked on.

“I hate you.”

“Do you really, my love?”

Jaemin groaned, smacking Jeno’s chest at the same time. “Stooooop.”

Jeno smiled cheekily and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. He was all laughs before he saw his mother walking up to them.

“Shit, why is your mom coming over here?”

“If I knew I’d tell you.”

“Lee Jeno!”

Jeno winced, and sat up. “Yes, mother?”

“What are you doing?”

Jeno shrugged nonchalantly. “Hanging out with a friend.”

“Friend? You’re joking? You, what’s your name?”

Jaemin sat up straight as well, and bowed his head. “Na Jaemin, your highness.”

“Hmph. He’s staff. Staff aren’t friends. They’re your servants. They were sent here because their commoner families couldn’t afford to keep them.”

Jaemin choked, and Jeno instantly felt bad for not saying anything.

“Mother, that’s not—”

“Quiet. Lee Jeno, you are a _king. _I’ve been teaching you your whole life about your place here. You should not be associating with _them._”

She walked away after sneering at Jaemin. Jeno was shocked at how she reacted. That wasn’t his mom…

“Jaemin, I’m—”

“It’s fine. Just…leave me alone. I need some time.”

“Jaemin, really, I’m—”

“I said, it’s fine. I’m going to…I’m going to leave now. I’ll see you later.”

Jaemin brushed himself off, and wiped his face. Jeno hadn’t even noticed he was crying. Damn. Jeno really fucked it up.

And the only reasonable thing to do was sit with his head in his hands until midnight.

* * *

“Jeno, what’s up? Oh.”

Somin closed the door, and sat down to Jeno, who was moping by laying down facedown on his bed.

“Arrrghhmmph.”

“Yeah, totally.”

“Uhmmmmph.”

“Did she really?”

“Yes.”

“Damn. That’s tough.”

“You’re not helping. What if Jaemin doesn’t show up to object? I told him everything last week, and of course we have to have a fight two days before the wedding! I always give him two days to calm down before begging for mercy whenever I screw up.”

“I don’t think he’s mad at you. Just give him time.”

“We don’t have time! Somin, I really can’t get married to you. No offense.”

“Nah, it’s cool. But really, he’ll show up. He loves you too much not to.”

Jeno groaned, and turned over to face her. Somin gently patted his hair, and he whined. “But he’s upset, and I really don’t want that.”

“There it is. Just get him a gift.”

Jeno blinked, and sat up. He rummaged through his drawer, and pocketed a small box. “I have an idea. Meet me outside in ten minutes. For now, I have a call to make.”

Somin nodded, and ran to her room to get ready. Jeno picked up his phone, and dialed a number that he knew for sure would help him.

“Hey, Taeyong. So, I have a long story to tell you…but for now, I’m about to fuck shit up and I’m going to need a place to crash. With some of my staff. And, um, a really large garden filled with lots of flowers. Mainly roses. Yeah…”

* * *

“Jeno, it’s go time.”

Jeno started panicking, and let out a strangled yelp. Mark sighed, and grabbed his shoulder before smacking him in the face. “Lee Jeno. Get your shit together and go and make Jaemin yours. Show your parents what you got.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Come on, Jen. Don’t be a pussy!”

Donghyuck smacked his back, and pushed him out. There was applause from the guests, and he plastered a tight smile on his face. When he reached the altar, he waited for at least ten more minutes for Somin. He caught his mother side glancing him, and took deep breaths to prevent himself from screaming.

Finally, when Somin walked out, he relaxed a little bit. When she reached him, she smiled reassuringly.

“You look great.”

She grabbed his hand, and squeezed it. “You too. Now, you got this.”

The priest started to drone, on and on, and on. Jeno snapped back into reality when Somin pinched him.

“If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

There was a stretch of silence that allowed time for Jeno to panic. He turned to Somin, who held worry in her eyes too. She smiled at him anyway. Jeno knew the priest was going to start again, and nearly accepted his fate. Then, the doors slammed open. He saw Chenle’s bright hair, and knew Jaemin must’ve woken up late and rushed there. He had very minimal make up on, and his suit was haphazardly thrown on.

_“Jisung, thank you.” _Jeno muttered to himself.

“Oh thank god.”

Jeno heard Somin whisper.

“I object!” Jaemin called out, and the crowd gasped. No one ever actually objected at royal weddings.

“And for who do you object for?”

Somin’s family looked at each other. They obviously thought he was there for her.

“Prince Jeno, sir.”

There was a gasp amongst the crowd, and his father’s eyes were wide while his mother stood up angrily.

“And who are you?”

Jaemin smirked. “I’m but your lowly kitchen boy, your grace.”

“Jeno, what’s going on?”

Somin smiled at him, and gave him a tiny push. “Go get him.”

He grinned. “Well, Mother, you’ve met him already. This is Na Jaemin, who you know as my friend.”

Jaemin waved.

“Unfortunately, I’m not very straight, and he’s actually my boyfriend.”

Both families broke out in whispers, and it seemed like his mother was about to pass out from trying to get the crowd under control.

“Jeno, what are you doing? You can’t do that! You’re supposed to marry Somin!”

Jeno shook his head. “Mother, I’m sorry. I can’t. I love Jaemin. And only Jaemin.”

He started to walk towards Jaemin to kiss him, but his mother’s words stopped him.

“Lee Jeno, you take one more step towards him, and you will lose your place in line to the throne.”

That was _not _how it was supposed to go.

“Honey, that’s a bit much, he’s our only heir.” He heard his father try to reason with his mother, but she brushed him off.

“Not if we have Somin.”

Jeno paused, and Jaemin looked down at the ground. Jaemin knew he lost. Jeno couldn’t believe the audacity of his mother, training him for years of his life just to take it all away? Damn, hoes mad.

He took one last look at his parents, and turned back to Jaemin. In that moment, he made his decision.

No place on the throne would ever make him as happy as Jaemin made him.

He broke into a run, and grabbed Jaemin by the waist. He picked him up, and spun him around, kissing him square on the lips. Somin started cheering, and his friends outside burst in, throwing confetti and whooping loudly. All the other staff in the castle flooded in, clapping and chanting his name. Reluctantly, every other guest started clapping. Jeno payed no mind, and focused on Jaemin’s lips on his.

Jeno set him down, and leaned his forehead against Jaemin’s.

“Jeno…why me?”

He laughed breathily, and shook his head.

“I’d always choose you.”

* * *

After the whole ordeal with Jeno’s mother storming out and his father following her, followed by the guests filing out, Jeno , Jaemin, and Somin stayed behind to talk.

“We’re free!”

Soming high-fived Jeno. “Yep! Although, I’m pretty sure they’ll force us out of contact, find away to talk to me. You too, Jaemin. Text me, send me a pigeon, I don’t know. But, just stay in touch. I’m gonna miss you guys.”

Jaemin shook his head, and pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you so much. I hope everything goes well on your end.”

“Of course, Jaemin. Come here Jeno, group hug.”

Jeno wrapped his arms around both of them, and sighed happily. He leaned closer to Somin, and whispered in her ear. “Really. Thank you so, so, so, much.”

She knocked her head with his.

“No. Thank _you, _Jeno.”

* * *

“Jeno! It’s been a while, huh?”

“Really has been. Great to see you guys again.”

Taeyong peek out of the castle gates. “Take it you left for good.”

Jeno nodded. “Yep. I’m now a permanent resident of this kingdom.”

“Resident?”

“Well, I guess I’m just a prince now. No longer in line for the throne and all that jazz. Feels good to be free.”

Doyoung patted his shoulder. “Now you see why we left. Well, are you ever going to tell us why you left? Or are we just going to figure this out ourselves?”

Jeno shrugged. “Well, I could be a dick and wait for you guys to see for yourselves. But I’m going to need all hands on deck for my next plan, so I’ll just tell you guys now. Jaemin?”

Jaemin came in, looking around in wonder. “Jeno, you never told me how beautiful your brother’s castle was. I mean, we should’ve moved here a while ago. I can’t wait to see the kitchen.”

Taeyong raised an eyebrow. “Who’s this?”

Jeno smirked. “This is your new kitchen boy, Na Jaemin.”

Jaemin turned incredulously to Jeno, and smacked him. “Just a kitchen boy? After two and a half years?”

“Fine. He’s my boyfriend.”

Their jaws dropped, and Doyoung choked on his own spit. Jeno scratched his head sheepishly. “Yeah, love, why don’t you go get the others?”

Jaemin chuckled, and kissed his cheek before calling the others and going out to help bring in luggage.

“When were you going to tell us?”

“Today, obviously.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Obviously. But really, why didn’t you tell us?”

“It’s nothing personal…I kinda forgot.”

“That’s very you.”

Jeno shrugged again. “Guess so.”

Taeyong clutched his chest, and swooned. “Doyoung, look at our Jeno. He’s so grown.”

“I remember him when he was younger, waddling around in his diapers. Ah, I can’t believe he’s a man now.”

Jeno scowled. “Oh, shut up. I really need to tell you guys something, and there’s only a matter of time before he comes back in.”

“Alright. Shoot.”

Jeno pulled out the tiny box, and Taeyong clutched his chest again.

“I’ve been shot.”

* * *

Jeno was covered in flour and eggshells as he slid in his fifth attempt at baking a cake. Mark, Donghyuck, Chenle, and Renjun lounged around lazily as they waited to clean up yet another failure. Jisung had the luck of escaping by distracting Jaemin and getting him dressed up.

“Guys, I know this is the one.”

Donghyuck yawned, and shook his head. “You said that last time.”

“And the time before that.” Chenle added before popping a grape into his mouth.

Jeno sighed. “I wish Jaemin was here. I miss him.”

“Shut up. No one cares.”

Jeno turned to Renjun and snarled. “If I see you cheering after I propose, I’m going to decapitate you.”

Renjun shrugged, and went back to reading his book. Jeno set the timer, and flopped down on top of Mark as he waited. Mark patted his back sympathetically, and closed his eyes to sleep again.

A half an hour later, the timer went off. Jeno shot off the couch, and slipped on oven mitts to grab the cake.

“I mean…it’s not that bad.”

“Yeah. I think Jaemin could eat it without dying.”

There were murmurs of agreement before Doyoung came running in a frenzy.

“Guys! Hour and a half! Jaemin! Go!”

“Shit!”

Jeno threw the oven mitts, and dashed into the main castle to get clean with Donghyuck on his trails while the others stayed to clean and set up the garden.

* * *

Jeno sat in Taeyong’s room, waiting for Donghyuck to finish his hair. His leg bounced up and down, slightly shaking the table.

“Hyuck, is he gonna say—”

“You know he is.”

“Just making sure.”

Donghyuck paused, and sighed. “Jeno, he literally objected at a wedding for you. I’m pretty sure that’s like, treason or something.”

“It’s not.”

“Whatever, point is, he loves you to death. No is not an option for him at this point.”

Donghyuck gently hugged Jeno’s head, and patted his cheek. “Don’t worry, Jeno. He’s going to say yes.”

“Right. Thanks, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck nodded, and held up a dark, navy blue suit. “Here ya go.”

Jeno shrugged, and took the suit. A few minutes later, he emerged from the changing room.

“Dammnn. Jeno out here stealing all the hearts. If you weren’t taken, I’d tap—”

“Don’t finish that sentence.”

Donghyuck snickered, and adjusted the collar of his suit.

“Go get him, tiger.”

* * *

“Guys, someone go console Jeno. I think he’s hyperventilating.”

Everyone sighed, and Renjun took one for the team and sat down next to Jeno outside. Jeno was fiddling with the small box inside of his pocket.

“Hey man.”

Jeno gave him a halfhearted smile.

“You know, I never told you this, but I was Jaemin’s first friend here at the castle. So, I knew about your relationship way before you told me you even told me.”

“Now, that’s news to me.”

Renjun shrugged. “I’m just going to say you made him happier than his paycheck every month. And that’s saying a lot, since Jaemin really needed it to take care of his mom.”

“Okay…”

“Jeno, you have to understand that you really shouldn’t be this worried. Get it together, will you?”

Jeno nodded, thanking Renjun by clapping him on the shoulder. “Yeah. I got it. Let’s just hope I don’t screw up and ask myself to marry him instead.”

Renjun threw back his head to laugh, and stood up, pulling Jeno up with him. “You’re an idiot. But you’re not that much of one. Good luck.”

Right on time, Jeno heard scuffling, and the familiar voices of Jaemin and Jisung bickering.

“Jaemin, please just listen to me.”

“Jisung, where the _fuck _are you taking me?”

“Just—just go!”

“What the—oh.”

Jaemin stumbled into the clearing, and paused when he saw Jeno. “Um, what’s going on? You look nice, by the way.”

Jeno chuckled. “You look great too. And um, just follow me.”

Jeno offered Jaemin his hand, who jokingly took it. Jeno led him further into the garden, which revealed his poorly decorated cake.

“Oh…how nice…”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Don’t even try, Nana. I know, it’s bad.”

“No, no, no. I just don’t know how to react. It’s really sweet of you, Jeno. Thank you.”

He kissed Jeno’s cheek, and picked up the fork laying next to the cake. He took a small chunk, and popped it in his mouth.

“Jen, I have to say, looks can be deceiving. It tastes great.”

“For real?”

“Yep. I’m very proud of you. Must’ve rubbed off on you.”

Jeno was relieved to know it didn’t taste like shit. “Thank god. I didn’t want to take you to a medic tonight. I almost gave up on this one. Well, I almost gave up in general. Took me four tries to get this.”

“I admire your perseverance, Jen.”

Jeno, in his excitement of producing an edible cake, nearly forgot that he was supposed to propose.

“Oh! I almost forgot, I have something else for you.”

“If this is all an apology for a little while back, I said it was fine.”

Jeno pursed his lips, and paused just before a large arch with a few branches and vines hanging to conceal what was behind it.

“I know, but I’d feel terrible if I didn’t do anything. So, just, trust me.”

He pushed away the curtain of vines to reveal a colorful garden, filled with an abundance of roses and only a few other types of flowers.

“Jeno, oh my gosh…”

Jaemin stared at the garden in wonder, slowly walking around to smell and look at all the flowers.

“How did you do this? We’ve only been here for a few days…Jeno?”

Jaemin paused, and stood up. “Jeno? Hello?”

He turned around to see Jeno right behind him, kneeling on one knee.

“Jeno, what are you doing? Are you tying your shoe? Are you hurt? What’s going on?”

Jeno smiled, and shook his head. “I’m fine. But, um, remember our anniversary a while back? I said I had another gift for you. This is it.”

“The rose garden? Why, it’s beautiful, and I’d like to kiss you but you’re kneeling.”

“No…that’s really not it. The rose garden was more of an apology.”

“Then, what the heck?”

Jeno took hold of Jaemin’s hand. “Just listen. I want you to think back to when we first met. I was trying to avoid the royal tutor, and when I ducked into a little corner, I bumped into you. I knocked over everything you were holding, and almost you too.”

“You still crash into me, every day, you clumsy fuck.”

Jeno laughed, and shook his head. “Hey, I’m doing the talking. Anyways, I apologized, and then you smiled. To this day, I still think that your smile is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Well, besides you.”

Jaemin flushed red, and turned away. “Oh god, you’re seriously the worst person ever.”

“Love, can you let me finish?”

“Sorry.”

“Well, the rest of that story is history. We got together in a garden, with some good old fashion making out. Yeah, not our proudest moment.”

Jaemin shook his head, and hid his face. “Oh god, I don’t wanna remember.”

“Despite that, we’re still going strong after about two years. Sure, we’ve had our fair share of fights, and I almost got married to someone else, at least I’m still here with you.”

There was a long pause, and Jaemin looked around. “Is that the gift? Because I have to admit, the rose garden should’ve been the gift, and the speech the apology.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “No, silly. I was just getting the ring.”

“Oh, okay. Wait—”

Jeno smirked, and opened a small velvet box, revealing a silver band with a rose engraved into it.

“Marry me?”

Jaemin stared in shock at the ring.

“Love, it’d be great if I got an answer.”

“Oh yeah! Sorry, I…yeah. Yeah, I’ll marry you.”

Jaemin blinked. “Wait, did you just ask to marry me?”

Jeno had a glint in his eye as his smile grew. “Yeah.”

“Fuck yeah, I’ll marry you.”

Jeno shot up, and Jaemin rushed into his arms. Jeno lifted him off his feet, and spun him around. Jaemin cupped his face, and planted a short and sweet kiss on Jeno’s lips.

When he pulled away, Jaemin nuzzled his nose against Jeno’s.

“Not gonna lie, I thought you were just being extra cheesy and giving me a speech.”

“Jaemin, I just don’t randomly _do that._”

“Yeah, I know, but the last thing I expected was for you to propose.”

Jeno shrugged. “I guess that’s fair. I mean, I’m not looking for the actual wedding to be so close to now. I’ve had enough of those.”

Jaemin nodded, laying his head on Jeno’s shoulder. “Yeah. Me too.”

For a moment, it was a blissful silence. Then, Donghyuck popped his head through the curtains.

“You done?”

Jeno sighed. “Yeah.”

He grinned, and stepped inside. “Alright, you guys can come in. He did it!”

His brothers and the rest of them came parading in, cheering and chanting his name.

“Ayyyy, my man Jeno is getting hitched!”

“Pop the champagne, Doyoung. Time to get turnt!”

Doyoung tugged the champagne out of Jisung’s hands. “No. You’re underage.”

“Damn. That took forever to sneak away.”

Jaemin sighed happily. “Hm, Jeno. I’m decently surprised that you did this without me finding out.”

Jeno nosed into his hair, and kissed his temple. “You were just distracted by my good looks, love.”

“Pft. Whatever lets you sleep at night, sweetheart.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Could you guys get any worse?”

Jaemin and Jeno shared a look, and Renjun paled. “Don’t. I take it back. I’m sorry.”

“That’s what I thought. Now, let’s—”

Jeno was cut off by a piece of cake smacking onto his face. “Oh, it’s on.”

He grabbed a glob of cake, and chucked it at the nearest person. It happened to be Taeyong.

Taeyong growled, scraped it off, and threw it at Renjun.

“Food fight!”

Everyone made a rush to grab the cake to chuck it at each other. Chaos broke out, and the garden floor was filled with cake, and everyone was covered in crumbs and frosting.

Jaemin doubled over in laughter, continuing to take the hits from Donghyuck and slowly started to get covered in icing and cake. Jeno felt himself get pelted with cake from his other friends. He scowled, and threw it back. When he looked back at Jaemin, he subconsciously smiled, and pulled Jaemin closer, smudging cake everywhere. Jaemin giggled, nuzzling their noses together.

“How does it feel, celebrating our engagement by ruining our nice clothes?”

“Well, we’re infinitely rich, so it’s not too bad.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You’re so spoiled.”

“I’m literally a prince. Well, it’s too late to back out. You already said yes. That’s what you get, huh?”

Jaemin got that sparkle in his eyes that Jeno absolutely was smitten for. A smile fought its way onto Jeno’s lips that he hid by kissing Jaemin’s forehead. Jaemin shook his head fondly, and leaned in closer.

“I’d always choose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed, and i'll see you guys real soon for the third part of this series! <3


End file.
